1. Field
Embodiments relate to a stacked semiconductor package and a method of fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A semiconductor package is an electronic device in which a plurality of semiconductor chips are electrically connected to each other. Rapid developments in the digital industry have increased demand for technology capable of stacking a greater number semiconductor chips in a semiconductor package with the same volume. Also, in stacking the greater number of semiconductor chips in the semiconductor package, technology capable of enhancing intensity of each semiconductor chip is desired.